Vs. Venonat
Vs. Venonat is the first episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier. It aired 10/24/2016. Story Steven’s yacht sails over the ocean, with Ian, Wingull, Misty, Max and Brendan riding on board. Misty: Thanks for giving us a ride to Kanto, Steven. Steven: Not at all. It’s my way of apologizing for the situation that I got Ian in. Max: It wasn’t your fault that Ian was only allowed to use those eight Pokémon. If he could’ve used his other Pokémon, then he would’ve beaten Sabrina easily. Ian: Maybe. Maybe not. We’ll never know now. Max: How can you be so calm about that?! You were two battles away from becoming the Pokémon League champion! Ian: If I couldn’t do it with the Pokémon I had available, then I didn’t deserve to win. We all fought very hard, but they were stronger. The yacht pulls into harbor, Steven tying it to the dock. Steven: Well, here we are. Ian: Thanks for everything, Steven. Steven: Of course. Even if you didn’t win that time, you have the makings of a champion. I await the day that we get to battle. Ian: Then why not do it now? Steven: Ha-ha! Somehow, I knew you’d ask that. But, unfortunately I can’t. I have to refuel and head on back to Hoenn. I wanted to look into the Legendary Pokémon, and figure out just what Rayquaza’s evolution was. Ian: Sounds like a challenge. Steven: Ha ha! It is. Also, Ian. I wanted you to have this. Steven pulls out a Pokéball, tossing it to him. Ian catches it, looking at it. Wingull: Wing? Ian: For me? Steven: Consider it my apology, and my gift to make you a stronger trainer. Take good care of it. Ian: Thanks. Take care. Ian hops off the boat, heading off. Misty, Max and Brendan hop off, following. Misty: Thanks for everything, Steven! Max: It was so much fun traveling with you! Brendan: Thank you for seasickness medicine! The three take off running after Ian, as Steven smiles. Steven: I wonder what the new generation of trainers have in store for us. Not just Ian, but Max once he’s old enough. End Scene Ian is running up the trail towards Professor Oak’s lab, the others trailing behind. He bursts through the door, Crystal carrying a box. She’s startled, as she falls backwards, dropping the box. Crystal: Ah! Ow, ow, ow, ow. Ian: Still falling over, Crystal? Crystal: Uraaagh! Ian?! Crystal stumbles down the hallway, hiding around the corner. Ian continues on to the backyard, running past Professor Oak. Oak: Well, it seems like Ian’s back. Misty: Professor! Sorry for the intrusion! Misty, Max and Brendan make it inside, Max getting shining eyes. Max: Oh wow! It’s Professor Oak! Oak: Well hello, Max. Nice to finally meet you in person. I’ve heard a bit about you. Max: Really?! Misty: Huh? Where’s Crystal? Misty looks around the corner, spotting Crystal. Misty: Eh, still the nervous one there, Crystal? Crystal: H-h-h-h-hey Misty. Brendan: And where’s Ian? Oak: Oh, that’s easy. Oak points to the ranch in the back, them hearing a clamor of Pokémon. Ian is with Wingull, Grovyle, Combusken, Marshtomp, Loudred, Swalot, Vibrava, Mawile, Sandslash, Wartortle, Gastly, Dunsparce, Bulbasaur, Mr. Mime, Bayleef, Cyndaquil, Feraligatr and Delibird swarming around him, all trying to get at and hug him. Ian: Hey there, everyone! Good to see you! Max: Oh, wow! All of Ian’s reserves! Max runs out, joining them. Crystal comes out of the corner, as Brendan spots her. Brendan: Why, hello there, cutie. What’s your name? Crystal: Name’s Crystal. And I don’t like your tone. Brendan: Huh? Misdreavus: Misdreavus. Crystal’s Misdreavus appears, using Confuse Ray on Brendan. His eyes swirl with confusion, as he falls into a chair, dazed. Tracey: Hey! Help! In the ranch, Tracey, a boy with dark green hair and a bright green shirt is running away from Ian’s Tauros, Doduo, Hitmontop, Heracross and Primeape as they chase him. Ian laughs at that, pointing in that direction. Ian: Wingull, cut them off to a stop! Wingull flies forward, as she speeds past with Aerial Ace, causing the Pokémon to stop their run. Tracey stumbles forward, tripping. Ian walks past him, going to pet his newly arrived Pokémon. Ian: Hey there guys. You been doing good? The Pokémon all chatter in excitement, as Max goes and helps Tracey up. Max: You okay? Tracey: Uh, yeah. I’m still not used to all of these different Pokémon. I’m Tracey, Professor Oak’s newest assistant. Max: I’m Max. And that’s Ian there. Tracey: Yeah, he has a lot of interesting Pokémon. Ian: And last but not least. Our newest Pokémon. Max: Huh?! Do you mean? Ian: Steven’s Pokémon. Come on out! Ian throws the Pokéball, choosing a Pokémon. A Beldum floats in the air, then descends down, maintaining eye level with Ian. Beldum: Beldum! Max: Awesome! A Beldum! Ian: Huh. Are you the same one he used in our battle way back when? Beldum: (Agreeing) Beldum! Tracey: Oh, great. Another Pokémon to learn to care for. Ian: Huh? Who are you? Tracey: Huh? Did you not just hear me? Max: This is Tracey, one of Professor Oak’s aides. Ian: He got another one beside Crystal, huh? How about a battle? Tracey: (Terrified) Battle?! Ian: I want to test out my new Beldum. Tracey: Uh, sure. Why not? If it’s a new Pokémon, I might stand a chance. Ian: Alright, Beldum. Let’s go. Beldum: Beldum! Tracey: Okay. And I’ll use, Marill! Tracey throws a Pokéball, choosing Marill. Marill: Marill! Max: Wow, a Marill like Misty’s! Tracey: Okay Marill! Use Water Gun! Ian: Dodge, and use Take Down! Marill spews Water Gun, as Beldum dodges, hovering right next to the Water Gun. It uses Take Down, leaving orange streaks behind. Beldum hits Marill, knocking it back, defeated. Max: Huh? Just like that? Tracey: (Laughing sheepishly) I’m not really much of a battler. Ian: It’s okay. That gave me a good sense of both Beldum’s ability and yours. Tracey: You’re as strong as Professor Oak says. May I, have one more battle? I have another Pokémon I want to use. Go, Venonat! Tracey throws a Pokéball, choosing Venonat. Venonat: Venonat! Ian: Alright then. Beldum, let’s… Doduo: Doduo! Doduo walks up, ramming Beldum and shoving it out of the way. Beldum spirals sideways, then regains itself, unharmed and confused on what just happened. Beldum: Bel? Doduo: (Determined) Doduo! Doduo! Ian: So you want to battle, huh? Alright. I’ll use Doduo in this battle! Doduo: Do! Ian: Go Doduo! Use your Peck attack! Doduo runs at Venonat, his beaks glowing white. Tracey: Venonat! Use Sleep Powder! Venonat shakes its body, releasing a green powder. Doduo runs straight into it, as he falls to the ground, asleep. One of the heads starts pecking the other head in his sleep. Tracey: It’s down! Now, use Tackle! Venonat charges Doduo with Tackle, as Doduo wakes up, countering with a Fury Attack, striking Venonat multiple times. Tracey: No way! How’d it wake up so fast?! Max: That was Doduo’s Early Bird ability! It causes a Pokémon to wake up faster than normal. Ian: Nice! Now, finish it with Peck! Doduo uses Peck, both heads striking Venonat at the same time. Venonat goes flying into Tracey, knocking him over. Doduo goes over, striking both of them with Fury Attack, Tracey screaming from it. Tracey: Okay! I lost! Call it off! Ian: Heh. Doduo’s just playing with you now. Doduo! Doduo stops, though gives Tracey an evil glare, as if signaling that he’s not done with him yet. Tracey’s spine tingles, as Doduo walks over to Ian. Ian: Not bad. I think you’re ready for some stronger battles. Doduo: Dodu! Voice: Well, if it’s stronger battles you’re interested in, Ian, I think I have just the thing for you. Ian, Max and Tracey look over, seeing a man with curly brownish orange hair, wearing a hawaiian shirt. Ian’s expression hardens, glaring at the guy. Ian: You’re intruding. Scott: Apologies for that. But I have a proposal for you. End Scene Scott sits in a chair inside, while Ian, Max and Brendan sit across from him. Professor Oak, Crystal and Tracey stand off to the side. Max: So, you’re name is Scott? Scott: That’s right. I travel the region, looking for strong trainers to take on the Battle Frontier. Ian: What’s the Battle Frontier? Scott: The Battle Frontier is a private organization of trainers, each one of them at the level of an Elite Four member. They act like gym leaders, where they take challengers, and give a symbol instead of a badge. You’d travel to their battle facilities to challenge them. Ian: And why would I challenge these, instead of gyms to compete in the Pokémon League? Scott: Well, like I just said, they are at the Elite Four level, much stronger than the average gym leader. And, again like I said, it is a private organization. Which means, it doesn’t operate by the rules of the Pokémon Association. So you wouldn’t be restricted to eight Pokémon just to compete in the Pokémon League. Max: Huh? How’d you hear about that?! Scott: Let’s just say I’ve got friends in the committee. But I know that taking into consideration the Pokémon you had here, you could’ve easily won that tournament. Ian: Doesn’t matter now. Scott: The Battle Frontier is recognized as an official battle sight, the Pokémon Association forced to recognize those who beat it having extreme strength. Brendan: So, what do you get if you beat this Battle Frontier? You beat the gyms, you can compete in the Pokémon League. Scott: Well, you get a certificate saying that you won, showing your strength. And, you can become a Frontier Brain if desired once you win. Max: Wow! Being recognized as one of the strongest! Ian’s expression hasn’t changed, though he seems interested. Ian: So, if it’s a private corporation, how do I register? Scott: You arrive at a Battle Facility and ask for a battle. Simple as that. Ian: Alright. Where’s the closest one? Scott: (Chuckles) Knew I’d get you hooked. The closest is the Battle Factory, right outside Cerulean City. Ian: Then, that’s where I’m going next. Max: Awesome! Can we go with you?! Please?! Brendan: Excuse me?! But what about my contest career? We can’t just abandon that goal! Crystal: Idiot. They have contests in Kanto too. Brendan: Huh?! They do?! Ian looks towards Crystal, smiling a bit. Crystal starts panicking, hiding behind Professor Oak. Misty comes back in the room, exasperated. Misty: Aw, my stupid sisters! I left them alone for most of our journey, since I didn’t want to get caught up in all those gym politics, and it turns out that they’ve let the gym go to shambles! I’ve got to return home right away. Ian: We’re heading towards Cerulean City anyway, so we can stop and visit your gym while there. Misty: Huh? Why are you going there? Ian: My next challenge is going to be against the Battle Frontier. Misty: Ah! That makes sense, considering your personality. Max: You knew about the Battle Frontier?! Misty: Of course! All the gym leaders of Kanto strive to be as strong as the Frontier Brains! Ian: Then it’s settled. We leave in the morning. Scott: If any of you guys have a PokéNav, I can plug in the locations of the Battle Facilities into it. Max: I have one! The next morning, Ian, Misty, Max and Brendan are ready to leave, as Beldum, Grovyle, Combusken and Marshtomp stand by Ian. Ian returns the Hoenn starters, while Beldum floats by his side. Wingull stands on Ian’s shoulder, looking slightly depressed. Beldum: Bel, bel. Wingull: (Upset) Wing. Ian: I know, Wingull. But I’m going to leave you here for now. Keep up your training, alright? Wingull: Wingull! Wingull flies off Ian’s shoulder, heading back to the ranch to join the other Pokémon. Wingull passes Doduo, which charges at the group. Doduo: Do! Doduo stops in front of Ian, pecking at his foot. Ian winches a bit, but smiles in realization. Ian: Hm. You want to come along as well? Doduo: Doduo! Ian: Hm, alright. Oak: Crystal, go grab Doduo’s Pokéball. Crystal: Eh?! Uh, right away! Ian: Now, let’s build this team, to beat the Battle Frontier! Main Events * Ian returns to Pallet Town. * Steven gives Ian his Beldum, which he makes his new travel companion. * Ian's Doduo reveals he learned Peck, and that his ability is Early Bird. * Ian accepts the challenge of the Battle Frontier. * Ian adds Doduo to his party. Characters * Ian * Misty * Max * Brendan * Steven Stone * Crystal * Professor Oak * Tracey * Scott Pokémon * Wingull (Ian's) * Beldum (Ian's, newly received) * Doduo (Ian's) * Misdreavus (Crystal's) * Marill (Tracey's) * Venonat (Tracey's) Cameo Pokémon * Grovyle (Ian's) * Combusken (Ian's) * Marshtomp (Ian's) * Loudred (Ian's) * Swalot (Ian's) * Vibrava (Ian's) * Mawile (Ian's) * Sandslash (Ian's) * Wartortle (Ian's) * Gastly (Ian's) * Dunsparce (Ian's) * Bulbasaur (Ian's) * Mr. Mime (Ian's) * Bayleef (Ian's) * Cyndaquil (Ian's) * Feraligatr (Ian's) * Delibird (Ian's) * Tauros (Ian's) * Hitmontop (Ian's) * Heracross (Ian's) * Primeape (Ian's) Trivia * Steven giving Ian a Beldum is based off Steven giving the main character a Beldum as a gift in the games. * Beldum is Ian's first Genderless Pokémon, as well as his first member of a pseudo-legendary family. * Doduo shares a similar role to Ash's Donphan in the anime. * This episode marks the third appearance of Crystals's Misdreavus. * This is the first time that Ian starts a new journey bringing more than one Pokémon with him, instead bringing five. * As of this episode, Ian has four Pokémon that have appeared in all four series: Sandslash, Wartortle, Mr. Mime and Bayleef. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier